The Hose or the Animal
Summary Severide and Stella are on the lookout for a very unstable Grant, who left Chicago Med without notice. Now that Dawson is responsible for Louie, she questions her dangerous career path as a firefighter. Casey continues his work as Alderman but his relationship with his political consultant, Susan Weller, cools. Problems continue for Borrelli, who still blames Chief Boden for the death of his brother, and the situation reaches a boiling point. Meanwhile, Mouch and Brett start off on a new venture together. Cast Main Cast * Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey * Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide * Monica Raymund as Firefighter Gabriela Dawson * Kara Killmer as Paramedic Sylvie Brett * David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann * Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek * Joe Minoso as Firefighter Joe Cruz * Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland * Miranda Rae Mayo as Firefighter Stella Kidd * Steven R. McQueen as Paramedic Jimmy Borrelli * Eamonn Walker as Battalion Chief Wallace Boden Guest Stars * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * Lauren Stamile as Susan Weller * Guy Burnet as Grant Smith * Scott Elrod as Travis Brenner * Randy Flagler as Firefighter Harold Capp * Robyn Coffin as Cindy Herrmann * Li Jun Li as Officer Julie Tay * DuShon Brown as Connie * Oliver Platt as Doctor Daniel Charles Co-Stars * Anthony Ferraris as Squad 3 Driver Tony Ferraris * Steve Chikerotis as District Chief Steve Walker * Aiden Cohen as Louie Keyes * Austin Cohen as Louie Keyes * Eddie J. Fernandez Jr. as Carreker * Jaylen Bryant as Luca * Pete Punito as Garbage Truck Driver * Shadana Patterson as Bus Driver * Marcus Hendricks as Uniformed Officer * Lucas VonKampen as Luke Herrmann * Amanda Calabrese as Annabelle Herrmann * Bryson Thomas as Gangbanger * Parick Agada as Corey * Jessica Klaas as Random Girl Crew * Michael Brandt as Creator * Derek Haas as Creator * Dick Wolf as Executive Producer * Matt Olmstead as Executive Producer * Michael Brandt as Executive Producer * Derek Haas as Executive Producer * Joe Chappelle as Executive Producer * Arthur W. Forney as Executive Producer * Peter Jankowski as Executive Producer * Andrea Newman as Co-Executive Producer * Michael Gilvary as Co-Executive Producer * Sarah Kucserka as Co-Executive Producer * Veronica West as Co-Executive Producer * Roger Grant as Supervising Producer * Tim Deluca as Supervising Producer * Todd Arnow as Producer * Jonathan Strauss as Co-Producer * Eric Matsumoto as Co-Producer * Jayson Crothers as Director Of Photography * Craig Jackson as Production Designer * Etienne des Lauriers as Editor * Atli Örvarsson as Music * Jonathan Strauss as Casting * Jenny Ravitz as Casting * Claire Simon as Casting * Lynn Kressel as Original Casting * Michael A. O'Shea as Executive Story Editor * Jill Weinberger as Executive Story Editor * Liz Alper as Story Editor * Ally Seibert as Story Editor Background information and Notes Category:Chicago Fire episodes Category:Episodes